Last night
by tiggyblue
Summary: Al comforts Carrie the day after a crime involving two small children. One shot. Carrie lay in her bed not wanting to move, last night had been horrible. The details kept playing though her mind over and over. Nothing she did stopped it.


AN: So I wrote this a while ago and just didn't get around to publishing. Sorry for the week description they have to appropriate for all ages.

I lay face down on my bed not wanting to move. The murder of those two innocent children last night had been too horrible. Their pain as they died unbearable, their screams were stuck on loop in my head. Those screams were constantly destroying all my other thoughts. There was a head splitting sound coming from the other side of my front door, it took me a minute to realize someone was knocking. I stood up my head spinning about as fast as the Earth. I brushed past the twenty-sixer bottle of vodka I had been drinking out of last night it rocked precariously on the nightstand. I lunged making a last ditch effort to catch it missing by inches, thankfully the bottle settled it's self on its side only pouring vodka not broken glass onto my floor.

"Carrie open up!" Al called he sounded ready to break down the door.

"One second," I said as I reached the door and began fumbling with the locks. As soon as I had the chain off Al flung open the door almost nailing me in the nose.

"Carrie are you alright?" Al was staring into my eyes gripping my body like we were the last things in the universe. I couldn't remember him ever holding me so close. "You should have been with someone last night,"

"I didn't want someone," That was a total lie Al's body pressed so close to mine felt amazing. It might have been the fact that I was still drunk but I felt a few more cracks in my armour, the river was widening, my old feelings were coming back.

"Carrie," He said forcibly. "What did you see last night?"

I shook my head and turned away.

"Carrie we need to know,"

"No," I looked out the window that led to the fire escape, the alley was empty except for a stray cat.

"C-"

I spun on my heel and marched towards him, "HOW can you tell me it will be OK when a man murdered two innocent children. When you won't have to relive that day over and over, when your job makes you relive that day," Al's mouth opened but I cut him off, "I heard them scream!" "I heard them scream," I whispered. "Al, I'm going to live the rest of my life listening to those screams,"

"The best thing you can do is to help solve this crime,"

"I-" My voice caught in my throat. "It's so hard," I whispered.

"I know," He walked over to the open door and slowly closed it turning all three locks and replaced the chain. He sighed and rested his head on the door for a moment. He turned to look at me he looked sorry and exhausted, sorry about the things he couldn't change, sorry about our lives, all the fights. "Care..." I expected him to elaborate but he simply said, "Come here," I was in his arms in seconds, we hugged each other like it would keep us alive, like it could make everything better.

I shrieked as he picked me up, my feet dangling over his arm. He carried me towards the bed, "Your insane," I whispered thinking of all the sexual pleasure that was to come instead he put me down and threw the covers to the foot of the bed, and went through my dresser picking out pyjamas.

He came back with a baggy green shirt and a pair of grey shorts. I suddenly felt cold, I looked down to realize he'd removed my tank top and I was wearing an old bra I really needed to throw out. He looked at my face but I knew he was trying to avoid staring at my breasts. He leaned in for a quick kiss and removed my bra at the same time. He pulled back grinned and threw the shirt over my head leaving me to stuff my arms though, then tossed the shorts and a pair of underwear at me. He turned away while I dressed, taking off his shoes, suit jacket and tie. He soon grabbed me again and pulled the both of us onto the bed. He pulled up the covers and we held each other tightly for a while. Until I decided to kiss him. I melted into him trying to get closer all the while frantically kissing his lips, thankfully he returned the favour until we both ran out of air. He continued to hold me as I sobbed against him, crying for those girls. Eventually I ran out tears but Al still held me, we fell asleep like that.


End file.
